injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Bruce Wayne (Free For All)
|} Bruce Wayne is the CEO of Wayne Tech and is secretly Gotham City's loyal protecter, The Dark Knight. He currently has ten incarnations in Injustice: Free For All. 'Background' Bruce Wayne was born in the state wide famous Wayne Family from his parents, Thomas and Martha Wayne. This was until, unfortunately, the parents were shot and killed by a petty mugger right infront of an eight year old Bruce, leaving the poor child traumatized. Though having very few friends in his childhood, he was helped and protected by the extremely loyal and caring Alfred Pennyworth, and was also comforted by Leslie Thompkins. Wayne, seeing how dark the world really is and not wanting any other child to have to experience what he did, travelled the world for an entire decade, training to be at physical and mental peak by mastering an uncountable amount of martial arts and becoming a master detective, disguiser, vehicle operator, engineer, interrogator, escapist, stealth expert, acrobat, and and 240'd genius. After years of hardcore training, Wayne was finally ready to become a vigilante and Gotham's protector. However, he knew he needed an element that would make him even more efficient, fear. So, after a bat flew in an open window that very moment and inspired him, Wayne donned a bat shaped cowl with a black military get up and became the one, the only, Batman. 'Capabilities' 'Natural Strengths' *Trained in Tae Kwon Do, Kung Fu (dragon style), boxing, Ninjitsu, Jujitsu, Capoeira, Judo, and Muay Thai *Master detective and can notice the smallest of clues *Expert interrogator and can get anyone he wants to to talk *Unmatchable strength, speed, agility, endurance, and will *Master acrobat *Master escapist *Excellent marksman *Master at stealth *Can operate almost any vehicle at hand *12 degrees and is amazing at polymath, disguise, and investigation 'Equipment' *Batarangs *Grapple Gun *Bolas *Smoke Pellets *Line Launcher *Tranquilizer Gun *Taser *Remote controls to his vehicles 'Role in Gotham's Knight' Batman rushes over to a disturbance at the Gotham Park. There, Deadshot has several hostages as well as a squad of three henchmen. Batman takes out all of the henchmen before battling and defeating Deadshot. The Caped Crusader interrogates Deadshot, asking why he did this, as Deadshot answers he was just a distraction to get him away from Wayne Tech. Batman rushes back to see that Bane, who knows his identity, destroyed the Batcave, killed a few of Bruce Wayne's workers, and destroyed most of Wayne Towers. Bane retreats, leaving his elite to finish Batman off. Batman beats the Elite and interrogates him, asking where Bane got the explosives. Wayne then goes to the Steel Mill, where Black Mask is hiding out and is where the Elite said where Bane got the explosives from. Batman takes down Black Mask's henchmen and fights Black Mask, forcing him to hire his construction elites to fix Wayne Tower. Batman finally hunts down Bane and brings him to justice. 'Intro/Outro' *'INTRO:' A manned Batwing flies over head the arena, with a Batman dropping from it and into the stage. He stands up and calmly mutters, "You shouldn't have challenged me." *'OUTRO:' Batman fires his grapple towards the sky, as it latches onto the Batwing, and is flown towards it. 'Attacks' 'Label Moves' *Batman throws an explosive batarang at his opponent that the player can control it midair via the joystick *Batman shoots his grapple around his opponent's neck and yanks them over to him. *Batman unclips a smoke pellet from his belt and chucks it into the ground, coating him n a jacket of smoke before reappearing behind his confused enemy *Batman gets out his line launcher, shoots one lines behind him and the other one into his opponent's stomach before zooming and zipping right into them *Batman throws a pair of bolas at his opponent, wrapping them up and open to an attack *Batman shoots a tranq dart from his wrist launcher at his opponent, making them go to sleep for two seconds and leaving them opponent for an attack 'Grab' Batman grabs his opponent's arm, kicks them in the kneecap, breaking it and making them crouch, and pulls out his taser before gouging its electrified talons into their throat and electrocuting them, finishing off with Batman kicking them back onto their spine. 'Trait' Batman punches his fists together, activating his shock gauntlets and adding a little electricity to Batman's attacks involving his fist, boosting his damage. 'Ultra Attack' The Fall of Knight: Batman shoots a cord out of his wrist mounted grapple, wrapping around his opponent's ankles. He then shoots another connecting grapple to the Batwing overhead, so he grabs the rivial and flies up with them. While flying, he hits them an uncountable amounts of time, presses a button that activates the Batwing's missiles, and supplexes his opponent back to the ground before flipping off of them and letting the missile from before blow into them. 'Incarnations' 'Default' Batman dons a grey, kelvar bodysuit that coats his entire body warmly. A symbolic bat is slapped on the chest as well as his iconic, gold utility belt is wrapped around his wraist. He also dons his black, bat shaped cowl with a grey accented cape connecting and hanging down past his back. Finishing his attire, he has black gloves connected with spiked gauntlets and black, steel toed boots connected with tactical greaves. 'Adam West' Batman, now fitting with the comical, campy Adam West show, has a blue cowl with shortend ears, blue tights, a blue capes, a pair of blue gloves, and blue boots. The costume also has a yellow oval with a black bat in the middle sewn onto the chest. 'The Dark Knight Returns' Batman, being much older in the non canon universe of The Dark Knight Returns, is extremely bulky and muscular with thick muscles and an equally thick bat on his chest. The eyes, matching the cartoon ones, are completely white and the belt is slightly more yellow. 'Batman: The Animated Series' The skin itself has a blocky, animatic design to it, matching the one in the show, as well as a gold, black batted oval in the middle and a pair of white, piercing pupils. 'Batman Beyond (Terry McGennis)' After Batman's retirement after The Animated Series, Terry McGennis, Batman's biological son, took over the cowl, but it was replaced with a new, futuristic vibe. Now, the suit is a solid black, tight fitting jumpsuit that covers the entire body except a pair of eyeholes and a red bat is on the chest. 'Nolanverse' Batman's armour now has a ballistic design, being a solid black tactical jumpsuit with a bat printed on the chest and a gold belt sticking out of the endless darkness of the short ear'd, cape coated suit. 'Batman: Arkham Asylum' Batman's suit is very similar to the default, but has graphics resembling the one in Batman: Arkham Asylum. 'DC Universe Online' The Batman sports a bulky grey tactical jumpsuit with a fixated bat on the chest and a blue cowl, pair of gloves, pair of greaved boots, tights, and cape. 'Injustice: Gods Among Us' 'Azrael' While recovering from his broken spine, Batman required a replacement, someone to undertake the cowl of the Bat for a year or so. So, Azrael, Batman's temporary replacement, dons a black undersuit, featureless (besides eyes) cowl, blue, Dracula-like cape, and spots of gold accents. 'Quotes' 'In story' *''"You shouldn't have challenged me."'' *''"Oracle! Where exactly is this so called disturbance?"'' *''"Gotham Park? Hm...... I wonder what Deadshot could want over there?"'' *''"DEADSHOT! Put the gun down and I may not snap your ulna!"'' *''"You're making a mistake, Lawton."'' *''"Why are you doing this, Floyd? I thought you were just a gun for hire."'' *''"What? DAMMIT!"'' *''"Nightwing! I need you to check out the Gotham Bank! A reported crime is going on over there and I'm a little tied up with Bane at the moment!"'' *''".......I was too LATE! BANE!"'' *''"Why do this, Bane?"'' *''"Listen here, you punk. Your leader, Bane, isn't exactly the trading type. Where did he get such powerful explosives?"'' *''"Black Mask? Hm. That's all I needed to know."'' *''"Hello, Mr. Sionis."'' *''"You sold Bane several explosives. Why?'' *''"You're going to answer my question, Mask, whether you like it or not!"'' *''"Now, I'm gonna make a deal with you. You're going to get your construction hires, tell them to fix up all of the damage YOU'VE done, and I won't puncture your lungs with your soon-to-be broken, jagged ribs, okay?"'' *''"There's only this single blood sample on this shard of glass. If I analyze it, I can use the venom pumps in Bane's blood to find him."'' *''"Okay, Oracle. I've traced Bane's location back to Gotham Plaza. Set the Batwing's coordinates there and leave an anonymous to the police to send a few squads over there"'' *''"It's over, Bane. The cops are already on their way."'' *''"(sighs) Well, I'm glad that's over. (speaks into codec) Nightwing? How's the bank going? Nightwing?"'' *''"NO!"'' *''"Jason! I know, believe me, I'm the one who knows the best, that the Joker needs to die. But we're not in authority to deliver the execution!"'' *''"I don't want to have to fight you, Jason."'' *''"(sighs) Very well."'' In game *''"You shouldn't have challenged me."'' Gallery Awesome Batman.png Nobody messes with Adam We.png Kevin Conboy.png To infinity AND BATMAN BEYOND.jpg DARK KNIGHT.jpg Bloot Man.png FREE FALLING.jpg InjusticeBatman.png Category:Injustice: Free For All Category:Males Category:Vigilante (Free For All) Category:Heroes